The remains of a love letter
by BlackRedTwist
Summary: Pensamientos de C-ta acerca de los sucesos en Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter y un poco en Kodoku Kakurenbo. "Esto no debió haber pasado de esta manera... " one sided C-ta x A-ya


Hola a todos, soy nueva en esto, de hecho es mi primer one-shot, así que por favor denme críticas constructivas acerca de como mejorar por favor, les estaré agradecida, bueno, esta es una historia que se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter, canción que forma parte de la saga shuuen no shiori, como un punto de vista más detallado de C-ta acerca de los hechos que ocurrieron, espero que les guste :33

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertecen, son de 150P, si fueran míos, C-ta y A-ya estarían juntos :T **

* * *

"Si pudiera oir tu voz... solo una vez más..."

"¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?" murmuro con mi monótona voz otra vez, oyendo las noticias en la televisión, tu fuiste la víctima de ayer, no... ese no eras tú, la persona que tuve a mi lado desde que era un infante, el presente tú era solamente un elegante impostor que realizó su espectáculo, logró engañar nuestra oscurecida mirada, tu fuiste la víctima desde hace tiempo, ¿no es así?, tu no eras así, yo tenía que haberte defendido, ¡Tenía que haberte cuidado correctamente!, Todo... todo lo que hice por ti se ha podrido, ese inmenso cariño se transformo en un enfermo amor que no supo salvarte, no debí haberme alejado de ti ni un segundo para velar por tu seguridad.

Este estúpido yo es el que hoy se lamenta, el que grita desesperado tu muerte, el que llora sin dudarlo un segundo, sería feliz... si pudiera oírte una vez más, si a mis oídos pudieran llegar alguno de tus falsos rumores que denigraban a aquella chica, ella... si, ELLA es la culpable de nuestra desgracia, si aquella persona no hubiera llegado a nuestras vidas todos estaríamos en paz y tu estarías conmigo, ¿porqué últimamente le sonreías más a ella que a mí?, metafóricamente hablando, claro... realmente rara vez le sonreías a alguien, apenas si lo hacías de niño, menos ahora de adolescente.

Cada día me preguntaba el porque me lastimabas tanto, aquel dia en el que practicamos ese juego con el que estabas tan entusiasmado, me heriste una vez más, ¿Realmente has olvidado todo lo que hemos pasado?, no, eso no puede ser posible, somos vecinos, nos vemos cada día, no es así, ¿Porque te distanciaste tanto de mí?, yo, que tanto cariño te tengo, no puedo vivir sin volver a verte... tal vez... solo tal vez aquella tenía razón, tu eres alguien sin el cuál no puedo vivir, el aire me hace falta cuando no estás tu junto a mí.

La noche en que tu moriste... realmente no puedo recordar lo que hice ayer por la noche... ¿porque será que mi memoria no me dice que es lo que paso ese día?, tal vez para protegerme... no, eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿de que me tendría que proteger?, yo no tuve nada que ver con su muerte, no pude haber tenido nada que ver, estuve en mi casa toda la noche, ¿no es verdad?

Volteo mi cara y diviso un objeto en mi escritorio... eso que esta ahí... un cutter... pero... ¿Que hace eso ahí?, dirijo mi pasos hasta aquel utensilio para ver las manchas que en el se encontraban... ¡¿Sangre?!, ¿¡Porque tiene sangre!?, no... yo no soy ese tipo de persona, mis brazos, mis piernas, todo mi cuerpo esta intacto de cicatrices, entonces... ¡¿esta sangre de quién es?!, ¿sino es mía de quién?... Recibo un mensaje dirigido para mí de un seguidor en aquella red social que, a pesar de estar registrado no utilizo muy seguido, no tengo idea de quién es, más no le doy importancia, es muy frecuente el no saber quien nos sigue allí, sigo divagando en mis pensamientos buscando un claro en mi cerebro, regreso mi vista a aquel objeto, mi sangre no es, estoy seguro, ¿Sangre de alguien más?, no, pero no he lastimado a nadie... En ese momento recordé a la luna roja que se poso... ¿Ayer?, pensé no recordar nada de lo que paso ese día.. al momento extraños pasajes inundaron mi mente.

La luna roja, la sangre, el arroz, ahogar, cocer, venas, algodón, cartas, cocer, jugar, demonios, cocer, rellenar, esconderse, esconderse, apuñalar, ocultar, asesinar, ahogar, tu cara... tu cara aterrorizada...

**¡¿Porque lo hiciste?!**

Porque destrozaste aquel objeto que tanto había amado y que ahora era de tu posesión, lo abriste como si fuera algún paciente de una extraña operación, sacaste sus blancas entrañas y las cambiaste por arroz, lo cociste con un hilo rojo para que se asimilara a unas extrañas y horripilantes venas y dijiste que tu serías el primero, ¡¿El primero de que?!, qué... ¿Qué paso?, ¿mi nombre...? ¿Porque tu... dices mi nombre en un momento como este?... ¡¿Que haces?!... !Lo apuñalaste!... no, no, no, no, ¡¿Porqué?!... Estoy lleno de ira... pero no puedo odiarte... entonces... ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?, Siento como si algo se apoderará de mí... ese muñeco no se mueve... pero yo sí... no entiendo porque me dirijo hacía ti, no debería estar frente a tu puerta, ¿Porque te asustas al verme?, yo... realmente pensé que me querías... ¿Qué me aleje, dices? Yo... yo no lo haré, porque yo te...

Mi recuerdo se volvió completamente negro después de eso, entonces, abriendo los ojos sorprendido me doy cuenta que la sangre que tiene es de... Me caigo de rodillas al suelo aguantando las ganas de expulsar todo mi alimento de este día...  
El teléfono que guardé en mi bolsillo empieza a sonar, realmente no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, pero por error he respondido esta llamada.

"Contestaste" dijo una vez del otro lado del teléfono, la cuál se empieza a reír histéricamente, "No leíste la carta"... siento un dolor en mi cuerpo mientras aferro mi agarre en el aparato, "Reúnete con tu amado" Susurró cínicamente una voz en mi oído mientras a mi vista todo se vuelve oscuro.

"Te amo, A-ya"


End file.
